


Where do stars come from?

by TendouSatori7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Zeke Yeager/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TendouSatori7/pseuds/TendouSatori7
Summary: Zeke yeager x readerYou and Zeke met on the docks in Liberio. You met him before he became a warrior and inherited the Beast Titan. This story contains some nsfw (I'll mark the chapters) but this is mainly going to be focused on a more angsty Story line, hope you like it! :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything is spelled wrong!  
> Spoilers for Attack on Titan, mainly around the Marleyan/ warrior story line, There won't be many manga spoliers but there mine be a few I haven't even finished the manga yet so I'm still debating weather to add anything from there but I will mark the chapters that contain them. I started this series on Wattpad, and I will finish the story on there and slowly add the different chapters on to here as well. Also this is me just writing for fun! Thank you for reading :)

(Before he became a warrior)

It was a quiet morning in Liberio. You walked past many stalls that lined the streets in search for some fruits for you mother who was waiting for you at home. You came upon a small shop at the very end of all the stalls with a plentiful supply of fruits and vegetables.

"Have as many as you wish ma'am!" The small stubby, worker said cheerfully

"Thank you" you said giving a polite smile to the man as you picked out the ripest fruits you could find, and continued on your way. You had decided last minute to take the long way home, you walked slowly through alleyways and and zigzagging through the small crowds that walked through the street until you reached the docks. As you walked along the calm water you stared at the ocean as it reflected the vibrant colors of the sunset perfectly as if it were a mirror. In your transe like state you had become unaware of the tall blonde coming towards you, who in fact was also staring at the ocean. You looked forward as soon as your face hit his chest, you could feel his muscles under his uniform. The smell of him filled your lungs as you took a step back, looking up you studied his soft face. His pale blue-grey eyes staring into you like daggers as he studied your face.

"I am so very sorry sir!" You said as you hurriedly walked away not wanting to upset him more than he probably already was. At this point you hadn't even noticed how dark it was getting, as you approached your home you looked down and noticed the large tear in the bag that had caused half of the fruits to escape on your walk home.

"Great! All the fruits are missing!" You thought as you looked around, but before you could go back for them your mother pushed open the heavy wooden door and beckoned you inside.

"Hurry inside y/n! You have been gone for so long it's already almost time for you to go to bed!" Your mother kept scolding you as you stepped inside and while you were taking your shoes off. You set down the bag and noticed only 3 fruits remained from the original 8 you had picked up. You had been such in a hurry you hadn't even noticed the bag getting lighter!

"I'm such an idiot!" You though as you watched your mother as she finished cleaning the kitchen. As she turned around you noticed the disappointment on her face as she looked at the bag. You sat there watching her, waiting for her to start scolding you again. You tensed up as she sat down, your mother might be small and fragile but she definitely wasn't someone you wanted to mess with! Instead of being angry or annoyed, she gave a defeated sighed. Her dark brown eyes looked up at your freckled face her eyes meeting yours

"Y/n" she spoke softly, just as she used to what you were a small child. "Please try to be more careful dear" it was like she just read your mind!

"But I-" you got cut off before you could finish

"I can see it on your face, never mind the big tear in the side of the bag." You brushed your dark brown hair behind your ears as you looked down your deep green eyes falling upon the torn bag. A soft sigh left your lips as you sank into your seat. Your attention was quickly put back on your mother as she stood up, you wanted to say something before she left but she couldn't think of any words that fit what you were thinking.

"I am going to bed, goodnight Y/n. Please don't stay up to late. " she gave a small smile as she started to make her way to the hall.

"Alright mom, night" you smiled as you answered. You sat at the table twiddling your thumbs waiting to hear the bedroom door click. Once it did you sighed once more and rested your head in your arms staring at the kitchen wall. You had never particularly believed in love at first sight, I mean come on it's so cliqué! Especially in a situation like that, come on 'running into some random guy at the docks and falling in love' it sounds so ridiculous! I mean couldn't get anymore fairytale than that huh. But still you couldn't stop thinking about him, the wat his eyes looked at every inch of you, his defined face features looking beautiful in the beautiful colors, his blonde hair flowing in the slight ocean breeze like leaves on a windy day.

"When will I see you again..." you sighed thinking about you hadn't even given him a chance you respond to your apology. You sat up rubbing your eyes,

"Maybe if I go and look for the fruits it will help keep my mind off of him!" You thought as you stood up. "People probably already picked them up by now, but it's worth a shot, right?" You silently said to yourself as you slipped on your shoes. As you left you silently shut the door, being as quiet as possible as to not wake you mother. You started humming a melancholy tune as you walked searching the area for any sign of the fruits. As soon as your reached the docks you started thinking of the guy you had encountered earlier that afternoon.

"Stop thinking about him! I'm not going to see him again, even if I do he will most definitely not remember me.." you made your way over to the edge of a dock and sat down letting you feet dangle off the edge. Your stared into the ongoing sea,

"I wonder what's beyond all the water" you said to yourself fixated on the calm water

"Me too" said a deep voice from behind you. As you looked up you saw the man from before coming over and sitting next to you. A slight giggle escaped his lips as he sat down his muscular arm brushing up against yours.

"Maybe I'll be able to see someday, after I become a warrior" he said with pride, a grin plastered across his face. His refined cheekbones slightly reflecting the moonlight as he stared off into the ongoing sea. You felt your body tense up as you realized how handsome this guy actually was, your eyes scanning his body and his face. He noticed and looked over at you and winked

"Like what you see?" He said in his best 'sexy guy' voice, but as soon as it left his lips he covered his face.

"Oh wow I didn't even mean to say that-" he looked up at you his eyes meeting yours "I don't even know your name!"

You giggled at his reaction and you could feel your face grow redder by the second.

"I'm Y/n, nice to meet you" you smiled

"I'm Zeke!" The grin on his face growing and his eyes panned across your face and your body. "Your quite lovely" he stated quietly not wanting to seem weird. You were taken aback by his words and struggled to thank him

"I- uhm- thank you-" you said anxiously as your face felt hot, as you became more flustered. This gorgeous man just called you lovely, the man you hadn't stopped thinking about ever since you ran into him and your sitting here acting like an idiot! He laughed at your reaction and turned to look up at the starts. You started to calm down as you looked forward as the ocean and the beautiful sky. A slight smile crept onto your face as you sat next to Zeke.

"Where do you think stars come from?" His eyes never leaving the sky. You could see the curiosity on his face as he waited for you to answer. You hesitated but finally said

"I think whenever someone passes away they become a star." You said staring at those small little sparkly dots that filled the sky "And constellations are families" Zeke looked down at you

"I had never thought about it that way..." his voice trailing off as he looked back up. After awhile of just sitting and staring you yawned. You eventually rested your head on his shoulder and let a small smile creep onto your face, his smell once again filling your lungs. You shut your tired eyes and hoped that they could stay like this forever, you know you just met the guy but for some reason you felt like you two had a real connection. Zeke looked down and smiled resting his hand upon yours. After a while a said

"I hope to see you again" you felt his warm him leave yours and he picked you up effortlessly, his strong arm caressing your limp body. He whispered "hey, are you awake?"

"Mmhmm" you mumbled as your slightly opened your eyes.

"Where do you live, I'll drop you off" he whispered. You gave him your address and you could feel him start to walk towards your home. Before you could reach it you had fallen asleep


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up the next morning thinking the day before was a dream until you found a note on your nightstand. You see Zeke later that day and he helps you watch the house while your mother is gone, you both ended up falling asleep. Zeke accidentally woke you up before he left but before he left he said something weird. The next day after work, you run into Zeke again while walking home, he invites you to coffee the next day and you walk him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My username on Wattpad is ZekeYeagersslut (I know its very intersenting but I am a little to lazy to change it hahaha) Sorry if updates are a little slower our club season just started for volleyball and I have quite a few things to do for school but I will try to be working on publishing things as fast as I can. Once again thank you for reading :)

You woke up the next morning in your bed. As the sunlight shone through the open blinds onto your face, you started to remember all that had taken place last night at the docks.

"Was it a dream?"

The thought bouncing in your head like a ball in a pinball machine. You sat up covering your face with your hand to block out some of the sunlight, once you had fully woken up you have noticed a letter on your bedside table. It was folded neatly and the writing on the front looked very nice and clean, before you could pick it up your mother opened the door.

"Good morning Y/n, breakfast is almost ready" she hummed in her usual cheery voice. Even though your mother could be strict sometimes, she was also always very cheery and easy going. The only time you could recall her getting angry and scolding you is when you would stay out to late causing her to worry

"All right," you sighed "I'll be there in just a moment" your mother smiled and shut the door, you rose from your bed and started getting changed into new clothes since you still had on the ones from the day before. After you had finished getting dress you picked up the letter, the front read

" To Y/n" you opened the letter realizing it had been written by Zeke

"Last night was nice, maybe we could get together and talk about our dreams some more!  
If your up for it, you can meet me at the docks later :)  
Sincerely, Zeke~"

The note was short and sweet but it had now confirmed that last night was, in fact, not a dream like you had thought it was this morning. As you read his name, a small smile fell upon your face. 

"Wow, that really happened..." you thought as you opened the door. As soon as you stepped out into the hallway a sweet smell hit your nostrils,

"What is that delightful smell!" You said rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Some nice young man gave me some fruits this morning!" She smiled at you.

"Oh how nice! I wonder who it was.." you said as you sat down "maybe it was Zeke... no it was probably just someone being nice" you silently thought to yourself.

"I'm not sure, but he sure was lovely" she hummed her voice trailed off as she looked at the time "oh dear looks like I have to go take care of something right now, would you mind watching the house for me love?" She said she voice still as cheer as ever.

"Of course I can," you said confidently "I'm not a child anymore, mom" a smile plastered on your face.

"I know dear but sometimes I get worried," she sighed "alright I'll be back later tonight, love you dear!" Before you could say it back she had already left. Getting up from the chair you decided taste whatever your mother was making for breakfast.

"Wow, this is delicious!" You stated after taking the first bite, "I wonder what it is" you finished your plate and cleaned it off, you left it out to dry near a window hoping it would dry a little faster since the sun was directly on it. As you finished cleaning up around the kitchen, you looked out the window.

"Should I go?" You whispered to yourself not wanting to be too loud since the window was open. 

"I think you should" a voice answered from next to the window, soon after a familiar face soon appeared from around the corner "Good morning Y/n! Nice to see you!" Zeke's long blonde longs brushed against his face, and his cute smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Good morning Zeke" a smile creeping upon your face once again "what are you doing here?" You asked, concerned that he'll be in trouble if he missed anything

"They gave everyone the day off today! I thought I'd stop by and say hi, and maybe hangout a bit?" His smile growing a bit, and his face becoming a bit red

"I would love to but I have to watch the house for my mother" you said your voice trailing off after you sentence, you started to stare at his elegant features wondering what you did to have someone like him to talk and want to hangout with someone like you.

"Oh. Well maybe I could help you! Your mother won't mind... would she?" You took a second to answer thinking about what your mother would say if she were to come home with you and Zeke alone.

"Uhm, well" you managed to say "I don't think she would necessarily mind bu-" Zeke cut you off with an excited "YES!" as he ran to the door and pushed it open.

"I'm glad I'll be able to spent time with you!" He said his voice filled with excitement. "We will be able to learn so much about each other!"

[The time passed quickly as you to sat down, laughing and talking about each others lives. At some point you started cuddling and before you knew it you had both fallen asleep]

You woke up to the loud creaking of the front door, you hadn't noticed how the time flew by, it was already night time. You looked down and saw Zeke's hand still resting on yours and his head resting upon yours. You both and fallen asleep leaning against the wall facing towards a large window the looked out onto the Liberio. You shut your eyes again sighing happily, forgetting every worry you had before now. Before you could finish relaxing your mother walked in, you could feel her eyes fall upon you and the sleeping Zeke, she gave a tired sigh and knelt down next to you.

"Are you awake darling?" She whispered, you opened your tired eyes and looked at her not moving your body as to not wake Zeke. "Who is this man?" She asked concern rising in her voice.

"He's just a friend mom, we just accidentally fell asleep while talking" you quietly groaned. She gave a small smile and stood up

"Alright darling, goodnight I love you" she whispered, as soon as the words left her lips she quietly turned around and went into the bedroom, she was trying to hide it but the massive smile on her face gave it away. You rolled your eyes and went back to cuddling with Zeke. At some point you felt he start to move and you tried to quickly calm him down so he didn't wake up,

"I mean he needs his sleep, right?" You thought to yourself as he started to calm down. You could feel his heartbeat you sighed smiling a bit as you started to drift off.

[ a few hours later] Zeke woke up and remembered he had to go to training in a couple of hours. He looked down at you your tired face and smiled giggling a bit. He whispered in your ear

"Good morning Y/n, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon," he quietly watched you sleep hesitant to move you, but as soon as he went to go move you, you woke up your tired eyes meeting his.

"Z-Zeke? Is that you?" You managed to say before rubbing your eyes "what time is it?"

He giggled "good morning sleepy head, it is me. I have to leave to I'll see you later alright?" You whimpered a bit when he got up, now your only heat source is gone. He draped a blanket over you and placed a small kiss in your forehead, he whispered once more "I'm sorry y/n, I might have to leave for Paradis Island soon" his smile fading from his face

"What..?" You looked up. You obviously startled him because he whispered that not know you were awake.

"Oh nothing, go back to bed" his smile returning to his face as he looked down at you

"But I'm not tired" your protested. You stood but but as soon as you got your balance Zeke gave you a massive hug. He whispered in your ear

"Please don't get to attached to me Y/n you'll regret it in the end" He released you and left not giving you a chance to say anything back

"Zeke..." you whispered "please don't go..." 

[The next morning at 10:30 a.m.]

You had stayed up the rest of the night trying to figure out what he meant when he said "don't get to attached" his words stuck in your head. By this time you were already dressed and you had headed out to go help some of the older residents around you clean their homes, this had been your job for quite a while now and you have gotten used to just walking in, cleaning and getting out. You had chosen this job since you didn't need any credentials and you were basically self employed, on top of that is helped your mother out. As you walked down the crowded street you thought to yourself

"Have I really gotten attached to him? I mean I just met him but it's like we had a connection... I can't like him!" You were conflicted when it came to Zeke. You just met the man but you had already fallen for him. You approached your first house and knocked

"Good morning Y/n! Thank you for coming today" Ms. Braun said. "You don't have to clean upstairs today, just try to get the downstairs" she gave a smile, as you nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to be as quick a possible" you gave a small smile back as you parted ways, her going upstairs and you heading for the kitchen. You always started in the kitchen when cleaning homes, it was easier to start with the places that tended to be the messiest.

A tired yawn came from behind you as you turned around you saw Reiner, Ms. Braun's son.

"Oh I'm sorry Y/n" he said quietly "I didn't know you were coming, I'm leaving so I'll be out of your way soon" You watched him as he grabbed a piece of bread and headed out the door. You didn't know anything about their family, you had never had an actual conversation with Ms. Braun ever, except when she hired you. You started humming as you cleaned the kitchen, making sure every spot was looking new. You had been so wrapped up in cleaning you hadn't even notice Ms. Braun come into the room.

"Wow you have really done an phenomenal job today Y/n!" She said as she looked at the clean counters. "You really must like cleaning" has the words left her mouth she had looked over at you as you finished sweeping.

"Yea, it's quite relaxing sometimes" you replied. Your eyes meeting hers

"That's nice" she smiled "I hope Reiner wasn't in your way to much this morning"

"Oh no, he wasn't even in my way, in fact I hadn't even noticed him until he walked out of the room!" You chuckled a bit and you collected the cleaning supplies so you could go finish the the rest of the downstairs.

"Oh good! He was being so crabby upstairs when I woke him up for his warrior training, I wasn't sure if he'd be a bother" she started to make her way to the stairs "I'll be upstairs in you need anything, your payment is on the table in the living room, thank you again Y/n!"

You turned to look at her "It's nothing, thank YOU Ms. Braun!" She gave her a sweet smile. She nodded and headed up the stairs. As you cleaned all you could think about was Zeke, and how warm you felt wrapped up in his arms. You had wished you two could stay like that forever, but forever isn't realistic. And besides he told you not to get attached. You sighed as you finally finished, for some reason the Braun house always took you the longest to clean, that's why you always cleaned it on a separate day than the rest of them. You put away the cleaning supplies you borrowed and grabbed the ones you brought with you. You stuck the money in your boot as you always had done since you didn't have pockets. You headed out debating weather to call up to Ms. Braun to let her know you where leaving, but before you could the door opened and standing before you was Reiner and his friend Bertolt.

"Oh hey Y/n" Reiner said casually "this is Bertholdt, sorry if we startled you" he smiled seeming much more energetic now than this morning. You looked you at the tall burnet and smiled

"Hi Berthold, and don't worry Reiner I was just leaving" you waved as you stepped out. "It was nice to meet you Bertolt!"

"Nice to meet you too" his face started to turn slightly red and the words barely escaped his mouth

"Thank you for cleaning today!" Reiner shouted as you walked away waving. You started on your way home, a bucket in your right hand and a few rags in your left. Reiner was a nice kid, and always seemed to be very energetic after coming home. As you were heading home you made a pit stop near a small coffee shop to read the sign they had left outside, you were hoping you could stop by tomorrow after cleaning and get a coffee or something. You hadn't not the footsteps approaching you, you were very invested in the types of coffee they had and what times they closed.

"Hey~" Zeke hummed from behind you "didn't think I'd see you on my way home" His voice made you jump spilling some of the water that you had in the bucket. You hadn't dumped it out yet because you normally waited till you were near grass or the docks so it wouldn't make a mess

"Oh my goodness!" You spun around "you scared me Zeke! Don't do that" you pouted as you looked up at those beautiful light blue eyes.

He put his hand behind his head "oh I'm sorry Y/n I hadn't noticed the bucket had water in it.." his eyes met yours "anyways what are you doing here? I thought you house was pretty far from here"

"I just got out of work, I was heading home when I passed this shop and I wanted to see their times" you smiled

"Oooh, alright. Their coffee is quite good, why don't I treat you sometime!" His face lit up with the thought of you two have coffee together

"Sounds fun" you giggled a bit at the way he got so excited just thinking about it

"Well, how about... next Wednesday, that's my next day off" he gave a small wink at you.

"Sounds wonderful" you were starting to feel more comfortable around Zeke now.

"How about we start walking it's getting late, I have to get home soon though so I'll walk with you until we reach my home ok?" She gestured for you to walk with him

"Alright" you replied you eyes breaking away from his as you start walking "I didn't know you lived around here"

"Yep" he replied "it's nice" he smiled as he looked at the sky

"I bet, I wish I lived closer a lot of my work is around here" you sighed "it kinda sucks having to walk all the way over here and back everyday, but it could be worse" you looked over at him, butterflies filling your stomach as you watched his beautiful face.

"Yea I guess, what do you do that brings you all the out here?" He looked down at you causing your face to glow slightly red and you having to look away to avoid him seeing

"Oh, I clean houses" you nervously chuckled "why am I getting so nervous all of the sudden!" You thought to yourself as you tried to calm yourself down

Zeke obviously saw the fact that you get nervous for a second but decided to ignore it "oh that sounds nice" he hummed "well this is my stop! See you later Y/n" he gave you a small smile

"Bye Zeke" you smiled back starting to walk away, but before you could make it any further Zeke grabbed your arm, pulled you and pulled you towards him.

"Hey! What are yo-" before you could finish your sentence he placed a long and passionate kiss upon your lips. You didn't hesitate to kiss him back, you closed your eyes and brought your hands to his face. You had to stand on your tiptoes to reach his face but it was worth it. His soft lips pressing against yours, and your tongues unafraid to explore each other's mouths. Once you both pulled away you stared at each other for a good minute before someone said something

"I- I'm so sorry Y/n..." you could tell he was being genuine by his voice. " I don't know what came over me, I just-" you cut him off

"Zeke, don't worry, it was... nice" you smiled shyly and you looked at the ground "I have to go" you stammered quickly, trying to not make things anymore akaward than they already were

"Alright" his voice was calm now, and pulled you in for a hug. His muscles pressing against your body, and his body heat bring you to ease. "Thank you Y/n... for everything" he let go and smiled, making his way to his door "please be safe heading home!"

"Alright!" You yelled back, you had already started to make your way back home, all you could think about was that kiss. You spoke to yourself seeing as no one was around

"How am I not supposed to get attached when you do things like that..."


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Tuesday morning and you were talking with your friend Pieck, she tried to figure out who you were going on a date with and eventually finds out its Zeke. After she leaves you and your mother have dinner and pesters you until you tell her about your date the next day. The next day you meet Zeke and you two head off for your date, but walking home he gets serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had someone tell me about the different tags to use and stuff, so thank you to them. If you find anything else wrong/ I didn't tag something right please tell me I am still trying to figure this stuff out :)

Some time had passed since you and Zeke had last seen each other, since the kiss. Every time it crossed your mind your stomach filling with butterflies that felt like they were just fluttering around. Tomorrow was Wednesday, which meant your 'date' with him, you smiled thinking about how nice it's going to be, just you and him drinking coffee. You smiled, not even trying to hide it anymore

"What has got you so cheery this morning?" Pieck said with a slight smile. Pieck had been your friend for a while now, you two had met one day while you both were at the market. Funnily enough she was also training to be a warrior.. it seemed everyone you knew had a future being a warrior.

"Oh it's nothing" you said looking down your face burning up a bit, you tried to avoid eye contact make it worse

"Obviously it's something!!" She pushed "you know you can tell me anything"

"Yea I know, but like I said it's nothing" you said giving her a smile trying to get her to lay off

"Could it be your in loveeee??" She said in an mischievous tone

The thought of being 'in love' with Zeke made your heart race, just the word "love" could do it. Your face burnt up immediately and you covered your face with your hands unable to hide it anymore "N-no" you said still failing to hide it

"Ooooo~ tell me! Who is it?! What is he like??" She pestered you relentlessly until you said something

"Well... he makes my Mondays feel like Fridays" a slight smile forming on your face "he makes the time I spend with him feel like years, and for some reason I adore it... I adore him" you said still looking at the table. You could feel her stare at you wanting to press you for more information but didn't want to make you say stuff you didn't want to. "I mean, the first day we met was like a dream, it felt like it lasted forever until it didn't" you sighed

"Wow" she paused "it sounds like you really like this guy, what's his name?" You looked up meeting her gaze

"Well... you probably know him" you admitted "he is training as a warrior"

"Really? Well then like me guess... hmm" you studied your face and the way you reacted whenever she said their names

"Reiner?"  
"No"  
"Bertolt?"  
"No"  
"Porco?"  
"No" you weren't even sure if you knew who that was   
"Zeke?"   
"... no"   
"G- wait. You paused before you said no.. do you like Zeke??" She face dropped but she still tried to keep a smile

"Yea... is that a bad thing?" You said curious about why her expression changed so drastically.

"No,no! I was just surprised that you would like someone like Zeke, I mean you two don't really seem like the kind of people who would get along very well..." she started speaking softer as her sentence went on

"Oh... well I don't know what it is about him l, I didn't think I'd like him either but after seeing him almost everywhere I guess I kinda caught feelings" you said looking back down at the table.

"So when are you gonna see each other again? I mean we have had training like all the time every day"

"Well I have had work so it hasn't been awful, we are supposed to meet up tomorrow for coffee" you said your stomach felt like it was doing flips as you said it, you were so excited yet so nervous at the same time. You were going on an actual date. Tomorrow. With Zeke.

"Ooo~~ good luck and have fun" Pieck winked at you as she stood up. "It's about time that I should be leaving, i have to finish my cleaning duties, have fun with your boyfriend tomorrow!" She giggled and waved

"Whateverrr, bye Pieck!" You waved back rolling your eyes. Would people really start seeing you two as a 'couple?' The word scared you, 'couple' you didn't know what about the word freaked you out but it did. You sighed shutting the door.

"I should go find my best clothes!" You said excitedly, you hurried to your room and threw open the closet. "Hmm, this skirt is cute and would match with this shirt!" You said "but this shirt would look better but it doesn't match the skirt" your shouldered slumped forward as you threw you head back in frustration "this is gonna be harder than I originally thought..." you groaned flopping onto your bed. "I wonder what he is gonna wear... I probably should have asked Peick before she left" you sat up picking up the clothes and throwing them on a nearby chair that was next to your desk.

Your mother knocked on the door "Darling, dinner is almost ready!" She shouted.

"Alright!" You hollered back, you couldn't believe it was already dinner time, it felt like 10 minutes ago when you first woke up. You crossed your arms "I hope the day doesn't go by this fast tomorrow..." you sighed as you opened the door and sluggishly made your way to the kitchen

"Is something wrong Y/n?" Your mother asked

"Just tired" you replied taking a seat.

"Alright" she gave you a warm smile instantly melting any frustration you had before from trying to pick an outfit. "Uh mom?" You asked nervously "what did you wear on your first date?"

She looked at your excitedly "Do you have a date?! Oh that's so exciting darling? Who is it with? Where is it?" You cut her off before she could ask anymore questions

"Could you answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours?" You smiled

"Fine" she sighed walking over to her room and opening her closet and pulling out a maroon colored skirt with a light brown top. She pulled it up to her body "I think I'd still look fabulous!" She exclaimed striking a pose. You started laughing as she waltzed around the kitchen,

"It does look really nice" you said after catching your breathe from laughing. Your mother smiled giving you the outfit

"Here wear it! I mean you are going on a dateeee" she say playfully dragging out the 'e'

"Thank you mom" you said excitedly giving her a hug and went to go place the outfit on a chair in your room, you came back into the kitchen and finished eating dinner with your mother as you two talked and laughed the entire time. After dinner you offered to clean the plates and dishes that you two had used so your mother could go to bed early tonight

"Alright," she said cheerfully "but don't stay up to late darling!" You said closing the door

"Night mom!" You said back, and hearing the click of her door shutting you started cleaning. You started humming and dancing around the kitchen trying to be quiet as you did. You we so happy that night you could barely fall asleep, but when you did you didn't sleep for very long. Even though you had only slept a few hours you still woke up energized and excited, if only time could go by faster! You thought as you made your way to different houses to clean them before your date with Zeke. You finished up cleaning and collected your pay quickly hurrying home to change into your outfit. As soon as you got it on you admired yourself in the mirror

"Wow" your mother said smiling in the doorway "it looks great! But you better hurry you might be late!" She gave you a hug and a sloppy kiss on your cheek. You waved as you started heading to the cafe, you excitedly walked to the cafe humming as you did.

Before you had even made it to the cafe, you had seen Zeke in front of you. As soon as you saw him he looked back and looked at you, you started making your way to him and he turned around "Wow Y/n, you look really nice!" His face started to glow red as he studied you

You smiled "You look nice too!" Zeke had worn a white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a nice pair of brown pants that were slightly baggy at the bottom. He took your hand and you made your way to the cafe, you couldn't help but stare at his face as you smiled.

He looked down at you "like what you see" he said jokingly giving an over exaggerated wink. You both laughed

"Maybe" you finally said as you walked into the cafe. This caused Zeke to become flustered as you both made your way to a table. You ordered some tea and he ordered a coffee.

"Did you really mean that?" He said after sipping his coffee

"... Yeah" you said as you started to blush.

He smiled taking a sip of his coffee again. You and Zeke had spent the entire date taking and laughing and before you knew it, it was growing dark outside. He paid for your drinks and took your hand as he started to walk you home.

"Tonight was really nice.." you said while looking at the sky

He looked at you, your eyes reflecting the stars perfectly. "It was wasn't it?" He also looked at the sky as you to walked. At some point you leaned your head on his shoulder. Since you decided to take the long way home you both had ended up at the docks. Before you could make it any further he stopped you

"Hey..." he said softly "um, so you know that I am chosen to become a warrior" he continued. You started to become nervous as he went on " I just wanted to tell you, before everything happens," he took a deep breathe "I might start to seem like a different person, but I will always love you alright?" He gave a soft smile and he looked into your eyes

You didn't want to ask any further questions, you just nodded. He smiled and gave you a hug

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he embraced you.

"It's not your fault" you whispered back as you stood there in his arms. You looked up into his deep eyes and you both stepped away, you didn't want to say anything and he didn't either. You both sat there for what felt like ages staring at each other. You both started making your way to your house, you hadn't said anything. You looked up at him wondering what he was think about, you gave a small sigh as you looked down at the ground as you to got closer to your house. He heard you sigh and looked down at you wondering if he had told you that at the right time.

You had made it to your house and you both stared at each other, he gave you a small kiss right before he left "goodnight Y/n" he smiled a bit "I hope to see your soon"

"Goodnight Zeke" you forced a smile as you thought about his words. You stepped inside giving his a small wave as you shut the door. He started making his way home his hands in his pockets.

You felt selfish saying this but the door shut you melted to the floor and said quietly "but I don't want you to change Zeke" you felt guilty for even thinking such a thing since it would change the life of his loved ones, but still you didn't want to lose your kind and loving Zeke.


End file.
